Return of Luna Eclipse Michaelis: Secrets of the Moon Scar
by LunaCrystalWolf45
Summary: It has been 2 years since Luna Eclipse has been adopted by Sebastian and rescued from The Lab House. She is now 12, still causes trouble and mischief much to the annoyance of her father and the earl. Ciel is now 15 and taller. Contains spanking, scenes of blood, and people being killed. Don't like? Then don't read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! I'm back with a sequel to my first Black Butler fanfiction story. Sorry it took me so long to write this but I've been busy with work and family needs. I will still try to update this story's chapters as much as I can and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know if you have any requests for the chapters and I will see what I can do.**

 **Just like the title says this sequel will be explaining more about Luna's crescent moon shaped scar and it's mysterious powers like why she keeps going on the roof on the full moon in her wolf form. Later on in the story something interesting will happen so if you want to find out what that is then you will have to keep on reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Warning: There will be spankings in this chapter so if you don't like it then don't read. People who ignore my warnings and complain about the spankings will be ignored so haters don't even bother with your insults.**

 **Warning 2: There will be blood and death scenes in this story as well and this chapter will have it. Hehe, I've got to keep up with the theme of the show right? Oh and Sebastian will seem OOC but he is simply doing what he was ordered to do by being a father to Luna. Ciel will still have his cold moments and will only show Luna a small amount of kindness when no one is around, Sebastian is the only exception to witness it. Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been 2 years since Luna Eclipse met Ciel and his demon butler Sebastian, getting adopted by said demon butler, and escaped from the Lab House. She is now 12 years old but still gets into plenty of mischief and trouble much to the annoyance of her father and the Earl of the Phantomhives. Ciel is 15 now, taller, and looks just like his father did. (AN: This is my story so I don't care)

Today is the first day of summer and it's been hot for quite some time. The sun was shining brightly high in the sky causing the animals and people to take shelter in the shade to try and get some relief from the heat. School was out which meant the kids and teens were having fun playing in the water, unaware of being watched by a young girl hiding in the shade of a tree. She was wearing a pink tanktop with a yellow flower, purple shorts with matching yellow flowers, red shoes with silver stars, had a black necklace with the Phantomhive symbol and her name on it, had short black hair, and blue eyes.

"I wish I could go out there and play with those kids and teens but I'm too afraid of what they will think of me." The girl says quietly to herself with a look of sadness and longing.

Just then a tall man in a black butler suit, red eyes, black hair, and white gloves walking with a teen in a fancy blue suit, an eye patch, blue eye, black hat, and a gold cane walked up behind her.

"There you are young lady, the young master and I have been looking for you for an hour Luna Eclipse Michaelis. Care to explain this?" The tall man said lightly scolding her.

"Eep! I was bored waiting for Ciel to get done with talking to that guy in the hat shop...so I decided to explore. I'm sorry dad, please don't be mad at me." Luna explained while looking at her shoes.

"Sebastian, I have to go back to the hat shop real quick so I will leave you to deal with Luna." Ciel told his demon butler who nodded in response then he walked off into the distance.

"That is no excuse young lady, you know better than to wander off like that. Besides, you were told to stay in your wolf form while we went out into town so how did you get out of the shop without causing a scene?" Sebastian asked getting annoyed at his daughter.

"I quietly went behind some crates and turned back into my human form then walked outside to explore." Luna told her father with shame on her face feeling nervous and dreading what he will say next.

Sebastian rubbed his temples and took deep breathes to try and calm himself before he spoke. "Well for your little adventure you just earned yourself a trip over my knee young lady. Follow me and don't dawdle." The demon butler told her sternly then started to walk away not even looking behind him to see if she obeyed him.

 _'Me and my stupid ideas...why couldn't I just stay there and sleep until they were done? Now my butt is toast.'_ Luna thought to herself gloomily and did a face palm regretting what she did.

The preteen followed her annoyed and irritated father to a back ally far away from the prying eyes and ears of the public. Sebastian found a spot and sat down then beckoned his nervous daughter to him with his finger. At first she stayed put, not budging an inch, but at the look her father was giving her she quickly went over to his side.

"Tell me why you are getting this spanking young lady." Sebastian told the girl sternly.

"I got bored cause you and Ciel were taking forever in the hat shop." Luna said being cheeky which earned her a hard swat to her bottom causing her to yelp.

"Wrong answer. Now tell me the real reason and without the cheek this time." The demon butler said in a warning tone.

"Hmph...I left the shop to explore cause I got bored." The girl said trying not to be sarcastic.

"Exactly, now tell me what you should have done instead of leaving the shop." Sebastian said firmly.

"Well, I could have found a spot in the shop to sleep while you and Ciel were talking." Luna said feeling guilty while looking at her shoes which seemed far more interesting at the moment.

"Yes, I agree that would have been a better choice than leaving the shop and causing the young lord and I to look for you. Alright, let's get this over with. Lay over my lap, Luna." The demon butler said gently but firmly.

Sighing sadly but wanting it over and done with she obediently did what she was told. She bent over his strong lap and grabbed his pant leg for dear life. The moment she was comfortable, Sebastian pulled down her shorts and panties baring her bottom, and started raining down sharp swats. She let out a yelp more from shock of the first swat than pain, but tried to keep her mouth shut determined to handle her spanking without crying. Luna started crying soon after the 20th swat from both pain and guilt. She squirmed and kicked in a attempt to avoid the painful swats but to no avail. Quickly growing tired she finally gave up fighting and went limp giving in to her punishment sobbing openly. Sensing that she is close to her limit, Sebastian tipped her forward to get to her sit spots causing her to cry louder. He finished the spanking with one last hard swat then quickly went to rubbing soothing circles on her back. It took her a while to realize that the spanking was over, but she finally calmed down to just sniffles. Helping her up and pulling her shorts and panties back in place he held her close to him. She clung to her father hugging him tightly saying sorry over and over again.

"It's alright Luna, you're forgiven and this will not be brought up again. Just promise me you will not go exploring without me and the young lord again. I want you to apologize to the young lord when we see him, alright? " Sebastian told her gently still rubbing her back soothingly.

"I promise dad and I'm really sorry. Alright, I will apologize to him." Luna replied to her father.

Nodding his response he gently put her down and got up then walked away with Luna right behind him. It took them a few minutes to get back to the hat shop (Luna was in her wolf form and sleeping in a corner to avoid the noise). After about 30 minutes they finally left the shop, much to Luna's happiness, and went home. When they got back, Luna turned back into her human form, announced that she was tired, and went to her room closing the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with her...is it just me or does she seem more tired than usual my lord?" Sebastian asked his master confused and concerned.

"Well tonight is the full moon so she's probably trying to rest before she does her usual thing on the roof." Ciel replied to his demon butler calmly.

 _'That may be true but I am sensing something different this time about her.'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Luna was in her room trying not to make much noise as her scar started to burn and glow a bright blue. She was in a lot of pain, confused, and scared not knowing what was going on.

 _'Grrrr...why am I in so much pain?! This is not normal, I don't normally feel pain like this on the night of the full moon...ahhhh! It hurts so much!'_ Luna thought to herself hurting and scared.

Just then the full moon came out from behind the clouds and shone it's light on Luna in her room. Staring at the moon she felt a weird power pulsing within her that seemed to be awakening for the first time. Suddenly she started to turn into something else she was not familiar with. Her blue eyes became red, her body grew taller and silver fur started growing, her head formed into that of a wolf, her ears disappeared and wolf ears appeared on her head, teeth became fangs, her black necklace turned into a black collar, her hands and feet grew longer, fingers and toes became sharp claws, and she grew a long silver wolf tail. After the transformation ended she let out a loud howl, drawing the attention of her father and the earl. The moment they opened the door and saw her they were in complete shock at what they saw.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Ciel asked shocked.

"Well my lord, it would appear that Luna has become a silver werewolf. How she did, I do not know." Sebastian said his eyes glued to the werewolf in front of him.

Noticing her glowing blue scar he immediately knew how, but the question is: why now? He thought of when she told him how she got the scar and soon he realized that The Lab House must have done something to her on the full moon without her knowledge of it. The demon butler had a feeling that this power just now awakened due to her recently turning 12 and that it was some sort of age limit that awakened the power. Luna let out another loud howl and jumped out of the open window heading in the direction of The Lab House.

"Master, I think somehow the ones who did this to her also put in some kind of mind control the moment she transformed into a werewolf. If we act now we can save her and destroy that awful place. What are my orders master?" The demon butler asked the earl.

"I order you to find a way to snap Luna out of the mind control, kill every one of those bastards who did this to her, and burn the bloody place to the ground. Oh and before you kill them I also want you to find out from them if there is a way to cure her from being a werewolf. Now take us there at once!" Ciel told his demon butler his orders.

"Yes my lord. Consider it done." Sebastian replied by bowing slightly with his right hand on his chest and his true demon eyes glowing brightly while smiling evilly.

In a flash he picked his master up and bolted out of the window after Luna in the moonlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna was currently at the front of The Lab House, howling and roaring loudly. Dozens of people in white lab coats came outside holding tranquilizers just in case. A man by the name Ben recognized the silver werewolf and smirked evilly.

"Gentlemen! Luna Eclipse has come back to us as a werewolf soon after she turned 12 just like I said she would. Ha! I knew putting in the mind control was a good idea! Now let's contain her before she goes out of control." Ben told his fellow members.

It took a while but they were able to contain Luna by tying her up, muzzling her, and tranquilizing her. They put her into a large cage and took her inside to see what else they can do to her. Shortly afterwards Sebastian and Ciel appeared nearby hidden in a large tree. Sebastian put Ciel down on a large branch then quickly disappeared inside without being noticed.

Luna slowly woke up dazed and confused with her mind foggy she had no idea where she was. Looking around she noticed she was in a large cage, muzzled, and tied up. Growling she easily broke free of the ropes and tore off the muzzle which startled a few staff members nearby. Just then Ben walked up to her and sat down on a chair to ask her some questions.

"Alright then, let's get started shall we? Can you understand me, Luna Eclipse? If you do then nod your head, if not then shake your head." Ben asked the werewolf carefully.

Luna nodded her head slowly in reply.

"Excellent! Now, do you remember me?" The evil man asked her.

Another nod but this time with a dark growl and bared her fangs at him.

"Oh my, it would seem that the mind control isn't strong enough. Hey you! Crank up the dial!" Ben ordered a random staff member who quickly did what he was told.

The silver werewolf howled in pain then fell to the ground. The staff member stopped and waited to see what would happen next.

"Look at me and tell me who is your master?" The evil man said with a sneer.

Luna slowly looked up at him with her red eyes and pointed at him which indicated he was her master.

"Haha! Yes! I've finally done it! She is now under my control! If only I can get her to talk while she is in her werewolf state." Ben said then laughed evilly.

Just then screams of pain and horror could be heard outside the door and Sebastian came bursting through the door covered in blood. Many of the staff members were scared of him while Ben merely laughed. Seeing his daughter caged up made the demon butler angry and he quickly killed the staff members by stabbing them with his hand, breaking their necks, and impaling their heads with knives and forks but left Ben alive to question him. Holding the evil man by the neck he started demanding answers.

"You will tell me everything I want to know otherwise you will meet the same fate as your fellow members." Sebastian said calmly but with anger in his voice.

"What do you want...to know?" Ben choked out feeling scared and nervous.

"I want you to tell me how to cure Luna of being a werewolf and her mind control." The demon butler said simply.

"How do you...know about her?" Ben asked confused.

"That is not your concern at the moment. Now, tell me about the cure or I will crush your neck like a toothpick." Sebastian said with an angry tone squeezing the man's neck tighter.

"Ack...ok! I will tell you! Just put me down first!" Ben said desperately.

Sighing, the demon butler put the man down but carefully kept a close eye on him.

"To cure Luna Eclipse, I will need a drop of her blood, a sample of her fur, some fire, and her to be in the moonlight of the full moon." The evil man said while rubbing his neck and glaring at the demon butler.

10 minutes later everything was ready and Luna was still in the cage just in case in the moonlight. Ben did what he needed to do by mixing the items together, set it on fire, and threw it on the silver werewolf. Immediately she started to howl in pain but was soon starting to turn back into a human and her scar stopped glowing blue. The moment she was back to normal Sebastian ripped the cage open, picked her up, and quickly carried her back to Ciel. The demon butler came back and grabbed Ben by the neck again throwing him against the wall. A sickening crack was heard causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground. Sebastian slowly walked over to him which made the man freak out then the demon butler smashed his head in with one foot causing blood to go everywhere. Grabbing a nearby torch on the wall he put his hand out to the flames which immediately burst to life and becoming an inferno which engulfed everything in flames. Sebastian calmly walked out the burning building satisfied with his work and saving Luna. He went back to the tree where Ciel and Luna were hiding.

"Master, how is she doing?" The demon butler asked the earl.

"She's still out cold but other than that she seems fine for now. Let's just take her back home so she can rest and recover. Hopefully she won't remember any of this." Ciel replied calmly.

"I agree, the less she remembers the better." Sebastian said evenly.

The demon butler then picked both Ciel and Luna up with ease and ran back to the Phantomhive mansion. Once they got back, Ciel went to his study to work on his never ending pile of paperwork, and Sebastian took Luna to her room and put her under the covers on her bed. He then sat down on a chair and waited for her to wake up. Several hours later, she slowly woke up with a headache and groaned. Seeing her father in her room made her jump out of bed and land on the floor with a thud.

"Dad?! Why are you in my room? And why do I have a horrible headache? I also had the strangest dream I was a silver werewolf and went back to The Lab House." Luna said all at once.

"First of all Luna, I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while and as for your headache I can get you something to help ease it." Sebastian told her while relieved she thought it was all a dream.

"You have? Why? What happened? I'm so confused..." The girl said as more questions kept popping up in her head and she had a strange feeling it was related to her weird dream.

"Yes I have, because I wanted to make sure you were ok, and you simply played too hard with Pluto earlier and hit your head on the wall which gave you a headache. As for your dream, I'm sure it was just a nightmare that seemed real to you so there is nothing to worry about." Sebastian told her trying his best to lie to her at the end and hoping she would believe him.

"Really? Wow, ok well that would explain my headache and I guess you're right about my dream being just a nightmare. So when's dinner? I'm starving!" Luna asked her father licking her lips and bouncing on her bed excitedly.

"Dinner will be ready soon now that you are awake. You can play in the toy room until it's done. I will come get you so don't get too lost in toy land." Sebastian replied to her chuckling softly at her energy returning.

 _'I'm relieved she does't remember and thinks it's just a nightmare. It's also good to see her back to being energetic again.'_ The demon butler thought to himself.

"Ok dad!" Luna said happily and hugged him tightly then ran to the toy room.

Smiling to himself he left her room and started to walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner and to make sure Baldroy didn't destroy it again with his flamethrower. _'Sometimes I wonder where she gets that energy from and I really hope she never finds out I had to lie to her to protect her. I hope that idiot of a servant hasn't blown up the kitchen...it's getting annoying having to clean up after his mess all the time.'_ Sebastian thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

 **Yay! I finally finished chapter 1 of my Black Butler sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it makes me happy! Tell me in the reviews if I should have Luna mysteriously turn back into a silver werewolf on the next full moon but this time she is tamed and can talk. Requests are accepted because they help give me ideas for my story.**

 **I will try my best to update chapter 2 as soon as I can get the chance so please be patient because I have to deal with work, family, and writer's block (which I hope doesn't happen) so until then Happy Mother's Day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I'm back yay! ^_^ I'm so sorry for the extra long wait I've been busy with my new job that I've had for 9 months now, my fiance, and trying to get into college. Unfortunately I was too late for the college but it's good news for you readers cause it means I will have more time to update this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Butler nor make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse Michaelis.**

 **Warning: There will be spankings in this chapter so if you don't like it then don't read. People who ignore my warnings and complain about the spankings will be ignored so haters don't even bother with your insults. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been a month since the werewolf incident and everyone was happy to put it behind them. Tonight was the full moon which meant that Sebastian and Ciel would have to keep a close eye on Luna (the other three were not told about it so they wouldn't freak out). It was a pleasant day, clouds in the sky to give shade to the people and animals below, and a warm breeze. The sun would peek through the clouds every so often making it warmer. A certain demon butler was cleaning the library while the young earl took a break from paperwork to go outside and relax. Luna was ordered by Ciel to stay with Sebastian all day which confused her but shrugged it off. Just as the demon butler got done with the library, Luna perked up from daydreaming about food and got a mischievous grin and idea.

"Dad! I'm so bored! I've been with you all day and I want to do something so badly!" Luna whined while swinging in her chair and pouting.

"Luna, please don't whine at me and stop swinging in your chair before you break it." Sebastian lightly scolded her.

"Ugh...fine, but why do I have to be with you all day? Ciel is being weird by ordering me to stay with you all day on the full moon. I have energy that needs to be unleashed! Please let me go outside or play with my toys? I won't go anywhere dad!" Luna begged her father with her best puppy eyes.

"First of all don't ever call the young master names young lady. Second, you are to stay with me no matter what for the remainder of the day. You can bring some toys with you while I clean the mansion and prepare food. The only time you can be alone is when you go to the bathroom." The demon butler explained to her firmly while ignoring her question.

"No fair! Hmph...I'm going to take a nap and wait for the full moon." Luna said as she turned into her wolf form and went to curl up on the couch.

"I guess that means you don't want dinner then." Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow.

"I still want food, but for now I'm going to sleep cause I'm sleepy and to calm down cause I've been feeling different as it gets closer to the full moon." Luna replied to him then promptly fell asleep.

Several hours later, after her dinner, Luna started to feel the same feeling from the last full moon and felt nervous so she went to her room to try to relax. Sebastian and Ciel were in her room waiting for the transformation to happen and prepared for anything that might happen. Just as the clouds moved to reveal the bright full moon, the rays of the full moon hit Luna while she was looking at it and she howled in pain as the familiar feeling started to pulse within her and her scar started to glow a bright blue.

Her body grew taller as silver fur started to grow, her head became the head of a wolf, her blue eyes turned red, nails becoming sharp claws, feet and hands becoming paws, her legs and arms grew longer, a silver tail grew from her backside, and her black necklace became a black collar. Once the transformation was done Luna howled loudly then looked at the cautious looking demon butler and earl. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel just in case Luna attacked them.

"Luna, can you understand me?" Sebastian asked the silver werewolf cautiously and slowly unsure of her reaction.

Luna turned her head to him and growled slightly but then went over and sniffed him and the earl for a few moments before sitting on the floor. She looked around then at herself and back at the demon butler with a confused look on her face.

"Well duh! I'm not stupid dad, why would I not understand you? Whatever, what I want to know is why am I taller and have silver fur?" It took her a few minutes to connect the dots and she panicked.

"I'M A WERE-" but before she could finish her very loud realization her father put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from waking the other three servants. Without thinking she bit his hand and growled at him which she quickly regretted by the look on Sebastian's face.

"First of all, yes you are a silver werewolf. Second of all, how dare you bite my hand and growl at me Luna Eclipse Michaelis! If you were not in your werewolf form right now you would be over my knee even if the earl is here with us! For now you are to go stand in the corner for 10 minutes and think about what you did." Sebastian scolded his daughter who had her ears folded back and was whimpering in fear.

"I'm sorry daddy! I don't know what came over me! Please don't put me in timeout! I hate that stupid boring corner!" Luna whined and begged her father.

"If you're not in that corner in the next 3 seconds I will make your timeout 15 minutes. So I suggest that you go now before you make it worse for yourself young lady." The demon butler said in a stern voice while pointing at the corner.

"Aww man...fine I'll go to the stupid corner." The silver werewolf said glumly and slowly went to the dreaded corner then pouted.

"You handled that fairly well Sebastian. I thought you were going to explode with anger." Ciel said in an amused voice.

"Yes, well, she did bite my hand which did hurt considering she is in her werewolf form. Even if I'm a demon, I can still feel pain which is very annoying." Sebastian told the earl while keeping an eye on the time.

"Hmph, well at least she didn't break anything. I am surprised that she is able to understand us and talk considering last time." The earl replied to the demon butler in a whisper that only Sebastian's demon hearing can hear.

"I'm just relieved that she is not throwing a fit of uncontrollable rage. I just thought of something master, what if we enrolled Luna in summer school? She hasn't been to school since she's lived here." Sebastian said in the same kind of whisper.

"You do have a point there Sebastian and I will not have her staying here uneducated. She seems to be smart so far but I agree with you. Alright then, this is an order, you are to enroll her in summer school tomorrow after she has had some breakfast." Ciel told his demon butler in a commanding whisper.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said while bowing slightly with his right in front of his chest.

10 minutes later and Luna was able to come out of timeout which she then apologized to her father and hugged him which was more like a squeeze considering her current size. After putting him back down she sat down on the floor starring at the moon intently.

"Luna, the master and I have made a decision to enroll you into summer school tomorrow after you have had breakfast. Don't worry about anything because I will be getting all of your supplies that you will need for summer school. I expect you to get excellent grades, if you slack off or are rude to your classmates and teacher it will result in punishments. If you do good and are well behaved then you will be rewarded for it. Do you understand?" Sebastian explained to his daughter who's jaw has dropped to the ground in shock and confusion.

"Summer school? But why? I don't wanna go! It's summer dad! I'm supposed to have fun not learn! I will get bullied and I've never made a friend before!" Luna said all at once then bolted out the open window and onto the roof.

"That went well." Ciel said sarcastically which got him a glare from Sebastian.

"I expected that reaction. At least you're fairly decent to teach master...well except when it comes to dancing." Sebastian said smirking causing the earl to glare at him as well.

"Oh shut up Sebastian! I can't help it if I have two left feet! Besides those baboons called dance teachers are pathetic at teaching me anything good! At least you've managed to teach me some dance moves!" Ciel shouted in frustration and grumbled much to the demon butler's amusement.

"While you're cooling off master I'm going to go find Luna and try to convince her to go to summer school." Sebastian said calmly then in an instant he was out the window.

It wasn't hard to find a tall silver werewolf, she was currently on the highest point of the mansion's roof starring at the moon. Luna slightly jumped at the gentle touch of her father's hand on her furry shoulder.

"Luna, I hope you've calmed down by now because my mind is made up. You're going to summer school whether you want to or not." Sebastian said firmly causing his daughter to pout.

"Ugh...fine I'll go to that Hell or prison or whatever kids call it." Luna said grumpily causing her father to glare at her.

"Watch it young lady, I can still wash your mouth out with soap if you're not careful with your language." The demon butler lightly scolded his daughter.

"Eep...sorry sir, but I will go to summer school and learn even if I really don't want to." Luna said and pouted which made Sebastian smirk a little.

The two of them stayed like that on the roof until Luna fell asleep and reverted back to her human kid form. Sebastian then carried her back to her room and put her into a pink nightshirt with silver stars on it then put her to bed. Once he was done with that he found Ciel asleep on the chair he was sitting in. Sebastian tried to hide a smirk then carefully picked him up and carried him quietly back to his own room, got him into his nightshirt, and put him to bed. The demon butler then left the room holding a candlelit lamp and walked into the moonlit hallway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day came too quickly for Luna who did her best to hide after breakfast much to her father's annoyance. His patience was quickly wearing thin which was bad for her so he came up with a plan to trick her to come out of hiding.

"Luna! If you don't come out of your hiding spot this instant you will not get any dessert tonight!" Sebastian called out to her and just as he thought she came running to him breathing hard.

"That's...so...not...fair...dad!" Luna shouted while panting hard trying to catch her breath.

"It's perfectly fair young lady, it's called parenting. Now I have your school bag, lunch, supplies in your school bag, and a special button I added to your black necklace. You are to push it only in emergencies like if you're being kidnapped or being threatened by someone dangerous. When you do push it, I will be able to know and I will head over to your location as quickly as I can. Remember to behave yourself and don't disrespect the teachers or your classmates, you know the consequences if you do. Luna do you understand me?" Sebastian explained to the 12 year old girl.

"Yeah yeah, I got it dad. Besides if I feel if I'm being bullied I will try to ignore them but if they keep going I might get payback...kidding!" Luna quickly said at the look her father gave her.

"If I get a call about you being the cause of a fight you will regret it. Let's just say that you will have trouble sitting for a while. Now come on, school starts in 30 minutes and it's 20 minutes away. Oh and you will be going to SunFire Elementary School and you're in 6th grade since you're 12." Sebastian told her firmly then got her stuff and ushered her out of the door and into the carriage.

They arrived at SunFire Elementary School at 7:50 am but once Luna got out of the carriage she immediately wanted to go back home and hid behind her father. Sebastian sighed and gently took her hand then led her to the front gate of the school.

"Daddy, I'm scared cause I don't know what the kids will think of me and I really want a friend but don't know how to make a friend. What if I turn into a wolf or dragon from too much stress or freak out?" Luna said all at once near tears.

Seeing his daughter about to cry and knowing that the bell will ring in 5 minutes he picked her up and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry little one, you will be perfectly fine. You're sweet and kind so I'm sure the other kids will love you. If you feel like you're being bullied or pressured then try to think of your happy place or ignore them and get a teacher to handle it, alright?" Sebastian said in a calm and soothing voice which helped calm her down.

The 12 year old girl nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand then hugged her father tightly for a few moments. "Alright daddy, I will do my best and make you proud." Luna said in a much happier tone and smiled.

"That's my girl, now go on before you're late on your first day of school. I will pick you up once school is out, be good, respectful, and pay attention." The demon butler said as he put his daughter down.

"Hehe, I will! Bye dad!" Luna said as she ran to her class.

Smiling as she ran to her class, Sebastian climbed back onto the carriage and went back to the Phantomhive mansion.

The bell rang just as Luna burst into her classroom earning her a look from her teacher and several giggles from the kids. Blushing a bright red she quickly caught her breath and went to the front of the class to introduce herself to everyone.

"Alright class, we have a new student to join our little classroom. Please welcome Luna Eclipse Michaelis." Mrs. Yuki told her class of 6th graders.

"Hi everyone, my name is Luna Eclipse Michaelis and I'm 12 years old. It's nice to meet you all and I hope I can be your friend." Luna said as she introduced herself to her classmates.

"Thank you, Luna, why don't you have a seat next to Kevin and Ruby in the middle of the class." Mrs. Yuki told her new student who nodded and walked to her desk.

Once she was seated and put her school bag on the back of her chair, a kid behind her threw a crumbled paper ball at the back of her head. Startled, she turned around once the teacher wasn't looking and saw a snobby looking boy with a smirk on his face. Not wanting any trouble, Luna turned to the front of the classroom and ignored the snobby boy. Irritated at being ignored and not getting a reaction he pulled her hair after throwing a note in front of her. Yelping slightly, she opened the note and gasped at what it said: "After class during recess, meet me at the swing set. If you don't then you will wish you weren't born." at the bottom of the note she saw his name, Rex, and mentally made a note to be wary of him.

"Alright then, who can tell me what 10 + 15 is?" Mrs. Yuki asked her class in a kind voice.

Luna raised her hand shyly then went to the chalk board and wrote down 25. "Very good Luna! The answer is indeed 25. You may take your seat now." The teacher praised her and the students clapped in awe.

Once Luna was back in her seat the teacher asked her next question. "Next, who can tell me who the first president of the United States was?" Mrs. Yuki looked around for anyone who would raise their hand.

Rex raised his hand and with a smirk he said "It was George Washington, Mrs. Yuki." His smirk grew as he was praised by his teacher and in turn Luna mocked him making faces and rolling her eyes. Unfortunately for her the teacher saw it and scolded her "Luna Eclipse Michaelis! I will not have any of my students being rude in my class. Now go stand in the corner in the back of the class for 5 minutes." Paling, she went to the corner and slammed her head against the wall grumbling and thinking of revenge against Rex.

Mrs. Yuki shook her head sadly and wrote down a note for Luna's father. Sensing the note Luna groaned silently knowing her butt was doomed when she got back home after school.

5 minutes later and Luna was let out of time out and went back to her seat. Without turning around she heard Rex laughing at her and muttering insults at her causing her to get more annoyed. _"Just go to your happy place like dad said and ignore him before you get into more trouble."_ Luna thought to herself and took several deep breathes to calm herself as best as she could.

It was currently recess and Luna went to the lunch tables to eat her lunch Sebastian made for her. She was able to make friends with Kevin and Ruby who laughed at all her jokes and loved how she was living in the Phantomhive mansion and was adopted by the butler Sebastian. After they ate their lunch and Luna shared her candy with them they all started talking about Luna's living conditions.

"That's so awesome Luna! I bet you get all kinds of toys and do whatever you want." Kevin said in amazement while finishing his candy.

"Well I do get lots of toys but I can't do whatever I want cause my dad would get mad at me and punish me if I did. Sometimes I have gotten away with pranks I've pulled on him and Ciel and the other three servants cause they could never prove it was me." Luna said smiling mischievously at the memories then ate the last of her candy.

"Hahaha! That's funny! My parents would bust my butt if I ever pulled a prank on them, you're so lucky Luna." Ruby said playfully punching her arm causing Luna to giggle then shoved the candy in her mouth and chewed on it in a silly way making everyone laugh.

"Well, most of my pranks have backfired on me and my dad is usually the one who catches me in the act or finds out someway or another. If not him then Ciel and the other three servants catch me, put me in a corner, and tell me to wait for my dad to come get me. That's when they tell him what I did which leads me to being in trouble later. I have pulled safe and funny pranks though which they allow but if I go too far then I get in trouble." Luna explained to her two new friends.

"Wow, you're like totally lucky then. You totally have to let us come over for a sleep over sometime so we can have tons of fun and tons of ice cream! Hehe, I'm already thinking of all the things we can do!" Kevin said excitedly slightly bouncing up and down feeling hyper.

"Alright, Kevin, I will see what I can do. I will ask my dad and Ciel if I can have you two over for a sleepover sometime in the near future. So what's the deal with Rex? Why is he such a snobby brat and bully?" Luna asked the other two curiously.

Kevin and Ruby looked at each other with nervous looks then made sure Rex was nowhere near them and told Luna what they know about him.

"Well, you see Luna, Rex is the son of the mayor and he thinks he can get away with anything, thinks he knows everything, and likes to bully others who are new or weak or anyone he just doesn't like or feels like being a jerk." Kevin explained to the girl who looked nervous.

"Word has it that if he picks on you then you have no chance of getting any peace. There's a rumor going around that he put a little 4th grader in the hospital just for playing on his favorite swing. Rex also claimed the playground and wants all the kids to call him the King of the playground. He's even made the kids make a throne out of wood and old toys for him." Ruby said rubbing her arms nervously causing Luna to gulp feeling scared.

"I'm doomed! I mocked him in class and rolled my eyes at him but Mrs. Yuki saw me do that and put me in time out. Apparently she thought I was doing it to her cause she asked me to stay after class to talk to me. Thankfully she let me off with a warning but now I have to deal with Rex." Luna said and hid her head under her school bag while groaning.

 **Flashback**

" _ **Luna, please come here. I need to talk to you about your behavior earlier in class." Mrs. Yuki told her new student.**_

" _ **It was a misunderstanding Mrs. Yuki! I wasn't being rude to you at all! It's just that Rex has been being mean to me since I got here. First he throws something at the back of my head. Then he throws a mean note at me. He is purposely trying to get me irritated so I can get into trouble. I'm sorry I was being rude but it was aimed at him cause he's being a bully." Luna explained to her new teacher.**_

 _ **Several minutes passed by while Mrs. Yuki thought this all through. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds coming from the kids playing outside and the clock inside the classroom. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes, Mrs. Yuki tore up the old note to her father and made a new one.**_

" _ **Um...am I still in trouble?" Luna asked paling slightly.**_

" _ **No, but I am going to give you a warning, next time you mock him you will be giving your father a note. This note is explaining how you're being bullied and to tell your father to help you deal with bullies, but I also put in it that you were in time out for mocking him. As for Rex, I'm going to call his father and tell him to get his son to stop being a bully to the kids." Mrs. Yuki told the young girl with a gentle voice.**_

" _ **Yes ma'am, I will do my best to control my emotions next time." Luna said silently thanking her for going easy on her.**_

 **End flashback**

"Don't worry about it girl, it's three against one, and besides if he messes with you he messes with all of us. You're our friend so we will do whatever it takes to protect you." Ruby said with confidence then hugged her.

"Yeah, what she said. Heh, you're stuck with us Luna and we're loyal to our friends cause we care about them." Kevin said and hugged them both.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had!" Luna said sniffling and crying happy tears hugging back.

"Wait, you've never had friends before? Alright then tell us everything and don't leave out a thing. Don't worry we keep good secrets." Ruby said after Luna stopped crying happily.

"Well...you see...I was an orphaned girl at age 10, was experimented on at the Lab House, then taken in at the Phantomhive mansion. Due to the experiments, I've been able to turn into a small purple dragon and a silver wolf. They gave me this scar in the shape of a crescent moon that glows blue on the full moon and since I turned 12 this year I now turn into a silver werewolf. I have to wear this black necklace with my name on it and the Phantomhive symbol on it cause when I turn into my wolf form or dragon form it becomes a black collar. Whenever I'm with dad or Ciel I have to be in my wolf form and pretend to be Ciel's exotic new pet so he and I won't get any odd looks or questions from people if they saw me with him as a kid. The Lab House is no more though cause dad destroyed it and killed everyone in it while figuring out how to make me calm and tame when I'm in my werewolf form on the full moon." Luna explained everything to her friends who's jaws were opened in shock.

Nervously, Luna started to worry she scared them and thought they would hate her so she started to cry. Quickly, Kevin and Ruby recovered from the shock and comforted Luna.

"Don't cry, we won't hate you silly. In fact I think it's awesome you have these powers. I know it sucks how you got them and those bastards are monsters for what they did to you, but we will still and always like you Luna. Remember, we are your friends and will always protect you." Kevin told her to reassure her of their friendship and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you could turn into your dragon form and set Rex's butt on fire, it would be so hilarious!" Ruby said and imagined it all in her head then started to giggle at the thought.

"Heh, maybe, but it would have to be where he and no one else can see me turn into my dragon form. Maybe at night, we could sneak out and get him to follow some random challenge letter." Luna said as she thought of the details and grinned mischievously.

"Woah now girly, no killing him, just a payback prank will suffice. I would like to be able to sit comfortably you know." Ruby joked with her and bopped her on the head playfully.

"Alright I get it! Hehe, bad joke, my bad. Hey, Kevin what are you looking at?...Kevin?" Luna didn't have to look behind her as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder causing her to gulp.

"Hey! Pipsqueak! I told you to meet me by the swing set! I've been waiting forever and went looking for you! Now you're going to give me your money and all of your stuff or face my fists!" Rex shouted at the young girl who was trying so hard not to lose control.

"Go away Rex! Can't you just crawl back to the hole you climbed out of and leave us all alone?" Kevin said now inches from the bullies face.

"Oh! So the Squirt thinks he can be tough against the mighty King of the playground, huh? Well Shorty, you have another thing coming for you!" Rex yelled as he drew his fist back and punched Kevin in the face so hard he hit the ground with a thud leaving a bloody and swollen nose and Kevin yelled in pain.

"AHHHHH! My nose! He broke it! AHHHHHH!" Kevin hollered in pain rolling around on the ground holding his bloody nose and crying hard.

Ruby noticed how Luna's rage was escalating quickly and tried to calm her down but to no avail. Without warning, Luna lunged for Rex pinning him easily to the ground using her dragon and wolf strength. Just as she was about to punch the living daylights out of the bully, Ruby held her friend's arm with all her might.

"Luna! Don't do this! He's not worth getting in trouble for!" Ruby said loudly for the raging girl to hear.

With great difficulty, Luna calmed down and got off of Rex. She then went to heal Kevin's bloody nose with her powers much to his and Ruby's amazement.

"I learned how to fix broken things after I accidentally broke a plate when I was 10. I figured if I can fix broken plates then I can heal wounds as well." Luna then helped Kevin up and glared darkly at Rex who actually paled at her glare.

"Wait, undo the healing spell so we can have some proof he hurt me. After he gets into trouble then you can heal me." Kevin told his friend who sighed but did what she was told and within seconds his nose was bleeding and swollen again.

"Make sure he stays put while I get Mrs. Yuki." Luna told them and with one final glare at the bully she bolted to the classroom.

 **10 minutes later**

Rex was sent home after being expelled for what he did to Kevin, who's parents wanted to press charges against Rex and his father for hurting their son. Class was cut short due to the incident much to the kid's amusement. Luna was about to heal Kevin's nose but he said that it would look suspicious if his nose was magically fixed. With a sad but understanding look she agreed to his reason and said goodbye to him and wished him a speedy recovery. Now it was just her and Ruby left at school waiting to be picked up.

"I hope Kevin will get better soon, but I'm also glad that Rex has been expelled so now we don't have to worry about being bullied anymore. As for you girly, you were amazing yet scary in a good way! You can move so fast it was a blur of colors for me and you're so strong that you were able to pin Rex to the ground with ease! The best part was how you were actually able to scare him with that glare of yours! I'm very impressed and so is Kevin!" Ruby said all at once in a hyper state causing Luna to blush slightly from all the praise.

"Me too, since you and Kevin are my first ever friends I kinda lost it when Rex punched him like that. Thanks for helping me get to my senses, Ruby, I would have killed him from one punch if you didn't stop me. I've never lost control of my emotions before nor experienced such anger and rage like that...it's scary how strong I am. Sometimes I wonder how strong I am though but I don't know how to test my powers and limits without causing a scene." Luna told her friend in a calmer voice.

"Do you have a crush on Kevin?" Ruby said suddenly causing Luna's small blush to brighten so hard it was the color of a tomato.

"I...um...well..." Luna stuttered unsure how to tell her friend.

"Hehe, just tell me silly! Don't worry I have a crush on another boy." Ruby said giggling.

"Well...we just met but I...um...yes, I do have a crush on Kevin which probably explains why I lost control like that." Luna finally said while playing with her hair.

"Aww! That's so cute! Yay! I'm so happy for you! Luna, you should tell him when he gets better." Ruby shouted excitedly and did a little happy dance.

"Eep...maybe...oh my dad's here." Luna said as her father brought the carriage to her.

"Come along Luna, it's time to go home. Oh? And who might you be little one?" Sebastian asked his daughter's friend.

"Dad, this is my new friend, Ruby, and my other friend is named Kevin but a bully punched him and broke his nose which got all bloody and swollen." Luna told her father what happened and introduced her friend to her father.

"Nice to meet you sir, we sit next to each other in class. As for the bully, his name is Rex and he also picked on Luna and threw a mean note at her. Thankfully he has been expelled for what he did to Kevin." Ruby explained the rest to the demon butler.

"I see, so this Rex kid is to blame for harassing my daughter. Her teacher called me to tell me of what happened. Well, it's time for us to get going so that the young earl doesn't get bored or annoyed with waiting for me to get Luna. It was nice to meet you too, Ruby." Sebastian said and smiled kindly causing Ruby to giggle.

Sebastian helped Luna into the carriage then when she was settled he closed the door and got into the driver's seat and took them back home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sebastian was currently reading the note Luna's teacher gave her to give to him while sitting on his daughter's bed. Luna was sitting on a comfy chair nervously waiting for him to finish reading while Ciel was sitting on a chair looking rather bored. The demon butler put the note down and thought for a while.

"So let's see, you were being bullied by the kid who got expelled for hurting your new friend and you mocked the kid in class which earned you a time out. Alright then, come here. You're getting a spanking for mocking him young lady and you will be getting the slipper towards the end of your spanking. Mocking someone is very rude and although I'm proud of you for not hurting him you still did mock him." Sebastian told her then beckoned his daughter with his finger.

"Why does Ciel have to watch me get spanked dad? It's not fair!" Luna whined and pouted as she slowly walked to her father's side.

"I'm here because you lost the right to be punished in private after mocking the bully. I will not have you stoop to mocking Luna. You live in my mansion and you will act more like a noble, understand?" Ciel told her sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand and I'm sorry." Luna said looking at her shoes.

As a response the earl nodded then motioned for his demon butler to continue with the punishment. A moment later and Luna was bare bottomed and laying over her father's knees. The girl held on to his pant leg for dear life waiting for the first of many swats to fall. She didn't have to wait long as the first swat landed, hard, causing her to gasp in shock rather than pain. As the rest of the painful swats continued to pepper her now dark red bottom she started to cry out of pain and regret. At the 30th swat the dam burst and she started to sob openly going limp and accepting the punishment. Sebastian noticed that his daughter was close to her limit so he tilted her forward and aimed the last 12 swats on her sit spots with the slipper fast and hard.

He tossed the slipper and started to rub soothing circles on her back to calm her down. It took several minutes for her to calm down and recognize that the spanking was over. Sniffling and red eyed from crying so hard she slowly got off her father's lap and carefully pulled her panties and skirt back up with a loud hiss as the soft fabric touched her sore flesh. Sebastian then carefully pulled her into a gentle and reassuring hug telling her that she was forgiven. Soon afterward the young girl fell asleep in his arms much to the amusement of her father. Carefully and gently he put her in her favorite pink nightshirt with silver stars on it and put her in bed on her stomach. Spotting her teddy bear, Ruby, and her stuffed bunny, Fluffy, he picked them up and put them next to her which she instantly hugged tightly. Chuckling softly, Sebastian and Ciel left her room and went to the earl's study to talk about what to do about her powers and how to help her control them.

 **Yay! Chapter 2 is finally done! I'm so happy! Please review and tell me what you liked about this chapter. I'm open for any requests for future chapters. As for chapter 3 I'm thinking of making that one about Luna learning to control her powers and later on have the ultimate sleepover, hehe much chaos will ensue in the form of mischievous kids. Until then Happy Halloween everyone! ^_^**


End file.
